Something Beautiful
by PocketPamela
Summary: The first time Garcia's parents suspect she is different, she is entering kindergarten. For the first five years of little Penelope's life, she is nothing but bubbly. After a week of school, Penelope is talking less, skipping less, eating less.


**First time writing Crim Minds. Anything wrong, blame Wikipedia. And my imagination. This is shitty, man. Just something I wanted to do. Garcia, unofficial****biographything.**

* * *

><p>The first time Penelope Garcia's parents suspect she is different from other children, she is entering kindergarten.<p>

For the first five years of little Penelope's life, she is nothing but bubbly. Her bedroom is a massive collection of all things that make her happy; and some knick knacks are dispersed throughout their home, sea shells prominently displayed as if to say "a happy little girl lives here, and she loves the sea."

The first afternoon after she starts in Mrs. Walt's class, she is subdued. Her parents, Judith and Martin, are curious, but not concerned. Change is hard for everyone, especially little girls. After a few hours of playing amongst her dolls, chattering about the animals outside her window and her visit to the beach the week before, she is fine.

After a week of school, Penelope is talking less, skipping less, eating less.

Her parents are legitimately concerned now, because their baby Penelope? She's not quiet. She's bubbly, she's adorable, and she definitely doesn't sit in the windowsill, hugging her stuffed rabbit, staring at nothing. They get snacks into her, but full blown meals seem to be a thing of the past. A change in their baby girl, their life, at that age? That's not normal. And they're going to get to the bottom of it.

Mrs. Walt is a kind middle aged woman whose class of twenty-six 5-and-six-year-olds seems to be too much to handle. When Martin Garcia brings up the problem, she's horrified at the change he's seen in her child. She's not quite sure what's going on, but she assures Martin that she'll keep an eye out for his little darling.

For the next few days, she pays attention to little Penelope, and starts to see a trend. She starts the days happier, coloring away, chattering with a little girl whose name is Erin. Circle time sees no change from Penelope, she's still giggly, she's still colorful.

It's after recess, Mrs. Walt notices, that Penelope is withdrawn. She hates the change she sees in the bright young girl, because what little girl wouldn't be happy after a solid half hour of play time?

She's seen the powerpoints, been to the seminars, and heard about it from her brother. Bullying is a big problem in schools, but _kindergarten? _

The next day, officially two weeks after Penelope Garcia has started kindergarten, Mrs. Walt pulls her aside, gently trying to push Penelope into opening up.

Penelope doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to tell Mrs. Walt that the boys in the world are horrible, but somehow, it all comes pouring out. The boys pushing when no one is looking, the boys calling each other, and Erin names, the boys squashing bugs and ripping drawings and once it starts, it doesn't stop. By the time Penelope is done, she's sobbing in Mrs. Walt's arms. And Mrs. Walt is absolutely confused.

No one has been teasing Penelope, no one has been hurting her, but somehow, these acts of little-boy-play-violence, this _little boy _behavior and their teasing of other students makes this child sad. Penelope quietly explains that _everyone is good, and if they're squashing bugs, how can they be good? They're killing bugs, who may have families! _

Mrs. Walt is in shock, as are the Garcia parents. Their little girl, Pen? She's not normal, but her way of thinking is endearing. They're not sure how they're going to get Penelope through everything, because the world and its inhabitants only get worse as time goes by, but they will get her through, because she's a Garcia, and they move along. They're strong, they're fearless, and most of all, _they care._

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review if you please? :) <em>oh god I could completely be screwing this up.<em>**


End file.
